The invention is directed to a stop for securing concrete formwork in position. The stop contains a passageway with an abutment at one end. A nail is used to secure the stop in position and, when driven through the passageway, the nail contacts the abutment. The passageway includes an axially extending deformable section located between the abutment and the connection of the passageway to the stop.
A stop is disclosed in DE-A 30 009 672 and is used as a side support for concrete formwork and is fastened to a component by means of a nail. A passageway and an abutment are provided for the nail and a deformable section is located between the abutment and the stop. The deformable section acts as a shock absorber and prevents damage to the stop.
The deformable section is constructed as a ring displaceably seated on the nail with on side of the ring serving as the abutment. The ring must be placed on the nail before the nail is introduced into the passageway through the stop, and this arrangement has proven to be cumbersome. Further, there is the danger that placement of the ring on the nail may be forgotten. A disadvantage of this known assembly is primarily that the ring ruptures radially when the nail is driven and falls off the nail shank. As a result, the support of the stop by the nail is lost.